


The One With A Jealous Erin

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, an excuse to write cutesy yatesmann moments, procrastination at it's finest, yatesmann if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: When Erin first came back around, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach every time she was with Abby and Holtz. At first she couldn't place it - she thought she was suddenly coming down with some sort of cold or flu as her stomach continuously cramped. It wasn't until she saw the girls do their secret handshake for a second time and then proceed to talk in their own language that Erin realized she was completely jealous.





	The One With A Jealous Erin

"Abby!"

Erin looked up from her desk to see Holtzmann running through the lab towards the front door of the firehouse. She glanced and noticed Abby walking through the door, her arms filled with bags from her trip. She didn't know how, but Holtzmann had a sixth-sense when it came to Abby. She always knew what she needed and when she needed it, something Erin guiltily realized she was never able to do. 

"Holtz, don't-"

Erin's eyebrows raised when she realized Holtz was not slowing down as she charged for the physicist. She couldn't help but giggle behind her hands as Abby quickly dropped everything in her arms right before Holtzmann leapt into them. She was impressed with the way Abby barely stumbled, her arms holding tightly to Holtzmann's waist as the blonde woman wrapped her legs around Abby, her ankles hooking at her back. Erin rest her chin on her hand and just watched the two friends. Holtz's arms were around Abby's neck and she was beaming down at the short woman as she asked her about the conference she attended for a week. Holtz had a habit of hanging off Abby every now and again. Erin noted a while back that it was when they were separated for more than a day that she would find the two practically attached at the hip.

When Erin first came back around, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach every time she was with Abby and Holtz. At first she couldn't place it - she thought she was suddenly coming down with some sort of cold or flu as her stomach continuously cramped. It wasn't until she saw the girls do their secret handshake for a second time and then proceed to talk in their own language (Erin could not fathom how after only two words, Abby would answer Holtz's unasked question) that Erin realized she was completely jealous. 

It was fine, though.

Except when it wasn't.

She couldn't even figure out if she was jealous of Holtz, Abby, or the entirety of their friendship. Some nights she would lay awake, imagining her life if she never left Abby all those years ago, but even as she conjured up an image of how they would be if she stayed, their relationship still didn't compare to the one Abby and Holtz shared. 

Erin watched them all the time. She admired their closeness and felt warm and happy that Abby had someone who was able to care and love her when Erin was not around. But then she would see the silent glances, the understanding smiles, and the secret touches. It was usually just a hand on the arm, the wrist, on the small of the back, but the gesture held such care, such love, and then the green monster in Erin would arise. 

"Those two, man."

Erin blinked and looked up at Patty as she approached the desk. Her head was shaking, but there was humor and a glint of a smile behind her eyes. "Uh, what?" 

Patty gave Erin an unreadable look before gesturing to Abby and Holtz. "They are too cute for this world," she explained. "They're crazy as hell, but adorable nonetheless."

Erin looked back to see Abby laughing at something Holtz had said. Her nose was scrunched up, her giggle soft, but effective enough to make her eyes water in uncontrollable laughter. Erin never made Abby laugh that hard. "Y-yeah," she agreed lamely.

Patty looked between the two scientists by the door and then back at Erin, her eyebrow raising in suspicion. "Everything okay, girl?"

Erin didn't answer, her eyes still drawn across the room. Holtz finally unwrapped herself around Abby and swiftly picked up one of her bags, swinging it over her shoulder while Abby grabbed the other. They walked past Erin's desk, Abby waving a greeting at her and Patty before they disappeared up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Patty watched Erin closely, her brow furrowed and her lip jutted out in thought. 

Erin's cheeks reddened under the scrutiny and she looked down at her work, avoiding the tall woman's gaze. "I'm fine," she said weakly. She cleared her throat and finally forced a smile to her lips, staring right into Patty's eyes. "Really, I'm fine."

Patty didn't seem to believe her, but luckily she accepted her answer instead of pressing and just nodded her head before walking off. 

* * *

She knew Holtz loved to drape herself over her best friend, but what she didn't expect was to find Abby draping herself over Holtz. Erin would never have pegged Abigail Yates to be a cuddler. Even in their youth when they had sleepovers, Abby would take to the edge of the bed, curled into a little ball, at least a foot away from Erin. Erin never took it personally; she was glad she didn't have to worry about spreading out like a starfish as she usually did in bed. Yet, as she opened the door to Abby's room to offer the woman a steaming mug of coffee and a new theory, she halted in her step, her jaw dropping open in surprise. 

Holtz was on her back, her arms and legs spread out, looking a lot like Erin did as she slept, and Abby was holding the small woman like a long lost teddy bear. Her head was on Holtz's chest, rising and falling with each breath the engineer took and her arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, her legs curled up around Holtz's hip. At first, Erin just stared, absolutely frozen to the spot at the intimate image. Then she had two fleeting thoughts flash in her mind - One, _take a picture_ \- Two, _I wish that was us_.

She shook her head and stepped back from the scene, finally. She left the door cracked and made her way back to the kitchen, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she frowned. Patty was sitting at the breakfast bench, a coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. She was still in her pajamas, as was Erin.

"Okay, that's two days in a row I've seen that look on your face," Patty said, setting the newspaper down. "If I'm being totally honest, I've seen it for the last few weeks, but never this intense. You gonna tell me what's going on?"

Erin sighed and sat down beside Patty, taking a sip from the mug she was going to offer Abby. "Holtz and Abby are sleeping together."

"_What_?!"

Realizing what she just said, Erin's eyes widened and she quickly backtracked, especially after catching the horrified look on Patty's face. "No! Not- I didn't mean-" she sighed and closed her eyes, reminding herself to slow down. "I don't mean sexually. At least I don't think... Anyway, right now. They're in Abby's room. And they're sleeping."

"Okay..." Patty said slowly, tilting her head to the side as her eyes narrowed. "They do that every once in a while. So what?"

This was news to Erin. "Wait, they do?"

Patty shrugged. "Many times when looking for Holtz in the morning I find her in Abby's room. They're so cute all cuddled together. I have a few pictures on my phone actually. Figured I might need them one day for blackmail."

Erin shook her head, ignoring Patty's last comment. "I don't get it."

Again, Patty looked confused and she turned her back to face Erin fully. "What's there to get?"

"Abby was never like that," Erin explained. "Before, I mean. When we were kids. She's still the same Abby - loud, brash, and brave, but sometimes when I look at her, I don't even recognize her."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Erin quickly said. "No, it's really good. It's just..."

"Oh my God, you're jealous," Patty gasped.

Erin felt her cheeks get warm again and she slowly nodded.

"Who's jealous of what?"

Erin and Patty jumped at the sound of Abby's voice and the turned to see the sleepy woman yawning as she cleaned her glasses. Erin shot a pleading look at Patty who cleared her throat, turning her attention to Abby. "How did you sleep?" she asked, ignoring Abby's question entirely.

"Ugh, amazing," Abby groaned as she walked over to the pair at the breakfast bar. She silently grabbed the mug Erin was sipping from and took a long drink. Erin thought about protesting, but in reality the cup of coffee was for her initially, so she kept her mouth shut. "I'm so glad to be back in my own bed."

"Holtz still asleep?" Erin blurted out. She blushed at the looks both Abby and Patty gave her, but kept her back straight and stared on as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah," Abby said, a smile tugging her lips. "Poor thing was exhausted. She told me she barely slept all week."

"Mmm," Patty mumbled behind her coffee cup as she sipped. "She never sleeps when you're gone."

"She doesn't?" Both Abby and Erin asked at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised, and then back at Patty who was smirking.

"Not really, no," Patty answered. "She'll catch a nap every now and again..."

Erin stopped listening as the jealousy took over again, making her mind race. She clicked back in a few minutes later when Holtzmann entered the kitchen. The blonde woman dropped kisses to each of their cheeks and then stole Abby's mug that she stole from Erin and made her way to the lab, whistling softly to herself. She watched as Patty yelled after the engineer about eating breakfast and then looked to Abby who was pouring herself another cup of coffee. Erin stood from her bar stool and took two strides over to her best friend. Abby's eyes lifted from the steaming mug to Erin's in wonderment. 

"What?" the brunette asked cautiously.

Erin didn't answer. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Abby's shoulders and held her tightly for a few minutes. When they pulled away, Abby was even more confused, but Erin just smiled at her. "Best friends, right?"

Abby's face softened, but she still looked wary. "Always."

Erin grinned and walked out of the kitchen towards her bedroom for a shower. She was never going to stop being jealous of Abby and Holtz, but the one thing she could do was be confident in the fact that Abby was her best friend and that would never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here.


End file.
